Issue 65
Issue 65 is part 4 of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. Plot Synopsis Glenn has been shot in his leg by Albert, one of the Hunters. Eugene cleans his wound and tries to stop the bleeding. Maggie asks if he needs peroxide, and he says yes. Eugene orders Gabriel to go get tea bags. Meanwhile, Rick tells Abraham to stay away from windows, but Abraham thinks that Hunters were just trying to scare them. Rick asks what they're after, and Abraham points at Dale, who's other leg has been removed. Andrea wonders why won't he wake up. Morgan takes Carl and Sophia into another room, and Gabriel arrives with a couple of tea bags. Eugene also needs a lit candle. He seals the wound, and tells Maggie to cover it with a bandage, while he goes to look after Dale. Maggie thanks him. Dale wakes up, and asks how he got to the church. Andrea tells him he was left at the doors. Dale tells her that she has to tell Rick and the others to get out of the church because the Hunters are dangerous. Andrea asks why Dale didn't say he was bitten. Dale remembers his wife, Erma, was bitten and died. He didn't want Andrea to see that but Andrea says he can't decide that. Dale asks what if Andrea hesitates, and he bites her. Andrea tells him that she loves him, and promises that she won't hesitate. Suddenly, Rick shows up. He asks Dale what he can remember. Dale informs them that the people out there are cannibals and they ate his leg. Dale tells them to escape but Rick says that if they escape they will follow them. Rick asks if he remembers where he was, and he responds that there was a picnic table and a yard. Dale says he saw five people. Rick thinks they must have a car, and then says he'll let the two alone. Dale warns him kindly that he has a lot to tell him before he dies. Abraham says they have a problem, the food is running out and will maybe last three days. Michonne suggests rationing, and Rick agrees. He takes Abraham with him to find Gabriel. Rick asks how many neighboring areas does he know, Gabriel thinks the Hunter's place is about walking distance from the church. Abraham is surprised that they're going after them, but Rick thinks they can't overpower them. He says they're doing that what they're least expecting. Gabriel thinks there is only three places where they could be. Rick recommends to gather up a little group, including himself, Abraham, Andrea, Michonne and Gabriel. Rick says they're just going to find out what they're up to. They have reached the first place, but Hunters aren't there. Rick asks if they could reach the rest of places tonight, but Gabriel disagrees. Zombies begin to appear and the group hurries to leave. At the Hunter's place, Chris asks Charlie why didn't he follow Rick's group. Charlie responds that they have just been in the church the whole day. Chris says they might have figured out what they're up to. Charlie asks if there's any food, but the rest of Dale's cooked leg might be infected. Chris recommends that Charlie takes Greg with him again to the forest, to see if they can find another victim. Charlie is surprised about tonight, and Chris responds that they have to keep them scared. Chris thinks that they're scared also because of Dale, but suddenly Rick pops out of the forest and says "not exactly". Chris and others are surprised, Charlie yells he has saw him earlier. Greg wonders if any of them come in one piece, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's leg. Chris stops Greg, thinking Rick wants to talk. Chris says Rick wants to ensure safety of his people, of course. Rick asks if they will stop coming after his people, and Chris doesn't give him an exact answer. Rick asks why they resorted to cannibalism, and Chris says simply that they got hungry. Rick is ready to pull his gun, but Chris stops Greg from shooting. Greg puts his gun away, and so does Rick. Chris tells him it's too hard to hunt animals, because they are too fast. He says it's easier to hunt humans because they are gullible. He says normally they'd have left Rick's group alone, but the game is getting scarce. Chris tells him that if a bear runs out of food, it'll eat its own cub, so that's what the Hunters did, they ate their own children. If they didn't, they'd have starved to death. Rick laughs and says that he has the advantage. Chris laughs and asks how so. Rick asks if they really think he came alone. Everyone has their guard up. Chris tells Rick they're going to take their time with him. Rick tells him to 'watch this', as he points at Greg, and shouts "left ear". A gunshot blasts Greg's ear off and he falls down yelling in pain. Abraham comes out of the forest, and is about to get their weapons. Chris points to Rick and asks how does he know that the shooter wasn't him. His finger then gets shot off by Andrea, and he starts to cry. Rick yells everybody out, and Chris asks what they're going to do with them. Rick doesn't know yet, and thinks they're going to take a piece of them and have a taste. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Andrea *Dale *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Chris *Theresa *David *Albert *Greg *Charlie Deaths *None Trivia *Although Dale lost his leg, in the cover he is seen with both of them. The same thing also happens in Issue 42. External links *The Walking Dead #65 Kicks Cannibal Butt (review), Comix 411, Robin Paulson, (September 21, 2009). *The Walking Dead #65 Review With the food supply dwindling, the hunters suddenly become the hunted, IGN, Jesse Schedeen, (September 16, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues